1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an engine device, and more particularly to a single-cylinder linear engine device.
2. Related Art
To cater to the climate change of global environment and the trend of energy saving and carbon reduction, electric motorcycles or other small-sized vehicles meeting the demands for green energy and convenience in personal travel have become one of focuses in the development of the vehicle industry. However, a pure electric motorcycle, limited by the battery power supply capability, does not have ideal mileage endurance, and if the traveling mileage is increased by simply increasing the number of batteries, not only the cost of the electric motorcycle is increased, but also the overall weight and volume of the electric motorcycle are increased, thereby reducing the convenience of the electric motorcycle in use.
Therefore, the technology of hybrid electric vehicle is put forward in the industry, in which an engine power generator (for example, a linear engine power generator formed by combining a free piston engine with a linear motor assembly) is employed to extend the mileage, and the linear engine power generator having high specific power and power density can reduce the influence of the weight and volume of the vehicle.
Current linear engine motor assemblies are mostly of a double-cylinder (two cylinders) structure or more, in which a power generator is disposed between the two cylinders to generate electric power. However, in the double-cylinder configuration, the double-cylinder linear engine usually has the problem that the linear engine motor assembly vibrates due to an axial force, and if the double-cylinder configuration is changed to four-cylinder configuration, although the axial force can be counteracted, the problem of torque arises. Although an eight-cylinder linear engine motor assembly can solve the problems of axial force and torque, for electric motorcycles or other small-sized vehicles, the eight-cylinder configuration has the disadvantage of excessively large volume, and further, the design of multi-cylinder configuration necessarily is combined with multiple groups of pistons, which will increase the difficulty in controlling the position synchronization of the pistons.